Memories of the Past
by Emily
Summary: Who were the very first power rangers?


Disclaimer: I do now own the majority of the characters used in this fic. Saban Entertainment owns them. The characters that I do own are the M'yors, Shadow, Astrior, Zermona, Utrabo, Wirolon, Cariona, Lontel, Quention, Yelon, Karina, and Greonia. I am not making any sort of profit from this fic. I hope you enjoy! 

Memories of the Past 

By: Emily 

Kendrix Morgan sighed, a smile crossing her face as she felt the tiny drops of rain fall upon her. Never had she felt as alive as she did that very moment. Ever since she had returned to where she belonged, she had made up her mind to enjoy every part of life that she could. Her run-in with death was something that she never wanted to experience again until she was ready. It had taken her away from her friends and her responsibility. For weeks she had watched her friends fighting against the forces of evil. A slight pain filled her as she remembered how hard it had been to watch the danger the others had been put it. Never before had she feared losing them, for she had believed that the powers would protect them. 

Just as they protected me. She felt no sign of remorse at that thought. True, she had almost died because of her responsibilities as a ranger, but she had been taken to a place where she could recuperate from her injuries. Instead of feeling remorse and anger over the fact that she had been seriously injured because of her injury, she felt she was benefiting from it. For one, it made her realize just how short life can be. It had made her realize that she should now treasure all the time she had with her friends and loved ones. She had also learned a lot during her time of recuperation. 

"I never realized what any of the former rangers had gone through." she whispered as she continued walking through the light rain. "They had faced so much more than we ever did. There was always a reminder of the death and destruction that they could meet if they did not train hard. They had to deal with spells that turned them against each other. They had to deal with the thoughts that they were the only hope for entire planets." 

Kendrix stopped suddenly, closing her eyes as she did. The light rain that had fallen on her just a few moments before had stopped completely. The sun had started to come out from behind the clouds, casting warmth upon Kendrix's face. Though a part of her did feel this warmth, she paid no heed to it. All of the information she had learned during her time of recuperation had suddenly come back to her, causing her reel back slightly. During the weeks she had been separated from her friends, she had learned the entire history of the power rangers. Where they had come from, who they first were, why they were called. She had learned all of that. She had also learned about the hardships that they had to endure. 

They were stronger than I ever could have been, she admitted. Even though I have been through a lot this last year or so, they had to deal with evil and death or years. Some fought against the forces of evil for thousands of years before they either triumphed or were defeated. It must have been hard for all of them, especially the first. They had no one to take cues from. They were out there all by themselves, fighting each battle as if it were their last.

That's something we never did. None of us actually thought that we could actually be killed in these battles. Sure, one of us might have been kidnapped, but we always believed that we could get them back. The first rangers did not know what the outcome of their battles would be. They knew that death could come for them at any time, whether they were ready or not. 

Kendrix's thoughts were suddenly transported to a time long ago, a time that existed long before there were calendars to keep track of the days. The information she had been given had been through first hand accounts and sometimes through first hand experiences. She had been transported through the years of time, watching as generations of rangers fought valiantly against the forces of evil. Memories of their pain, suffering, hope, and triumph all came back to her. 

She remembered everything. She was one of the very few living beings that knew the truth about the generations of rangers. She knew it all. 

* * * * *

Milleniums ago, long before time was ever counted, there was harmony between all galaxies. Peace filled the beings of these planets, for there was nothing that would ever hurt them. They were carefree peaceful people who never had any thoughts of war or destruction. Good filled these galaxies, and there was no meaning for the word evil. 

Until one fateful day, when the galaxies were turned upside down. From the core of a distant planet, there came new creatures. The planet in which they came had been thought abandoned for decades. Life had never been able to survive on the barren planet. These creatures had been created from the darkness and evil which inhibited the inner sanctions of the planet. They had come from the very heart of a long banished being. A being which, with its dying breath, had given breed to a new species. Species of pure evil. 

These creatures, M'yors as they were often called, quickly tore through the galaxies, crushing any alien creatures they ran into. Death and destruction was their way of life. Thousands different species of beings were annihilated by the M'yors. Nothing was strong enough to defeat these creatures. No one had the power to defend themselves or their planet against these creatures. 

The M'yors ran rampant through the galaxies for years, never running into any opposition to their destruction. Until they came to the planet of Greonia. There they ran into opposition, defenders of the planet. At first, the M'yors began to gain ground quickly against the defenders. But the mentor of these defenders, Astrior, had been carefully watching the patterns of the M'yors for years. He had studied their ways of carnage and destruction. He had then carefully chosen the most skilled and determined warriors to defend the planet. He had equipped each with the most advanced technology of the age. They had been equipped with powers that were a part of the very planet they lived on. These defenders were destined to be the first power rangers. 

Wirolon, the Red Elemental Ranger, powered by the Powerful Fire. He was known for his bravery in the line of fire and for his self-sacrifice for the team. 

Cariona, the Yellow Elemental Ranger, powered by the Light of the Sun. She was known for her unwavering strength during battle and for her meditative abilities to calm any squabbles. 

Utrabo, the Blue Elemental Ranger, powered by the Cool Waves of the Ocean. He was known for coolness under pressure and for his quick wit. 

Zermona, the White Elemental Ranger, powered by the Icy Slopes of Snow. She was known for his friendly disposition and her deadly fighting skills. 

Lontel, the Green Elemental Ranger, powered by the Lushes Trees of the Forest. He was known for his depth of wisdom and his innate skills in technology. 

Quention, the Purple Elemental Ranger, powered by the Majestic Mountains. She was known for her quick thinking in time of need and her determination to never give up. 

Yelon, the Orange Elemental Ranger, powered by the Colors of the Sunset. He was known for his love of life and his powerful fighting technique. 

Karina, the Pink Elemental Ranger and Leader of the Team, powered by the Unwavering Life of the Flowers. She was know as the emotional pillar and for her decisions that benefited everyone. 

These eight were the first. Lead by the firm leadership of Karina and by their wise mentor Astrior, they were able to drive back the M'yorian forces and restore peace to their planet. 

Unfortunately, this peace did not last for long. The M'yors were not only filled with evil intentions, they were also filled with the wisdom of evil. Out of their giant pack, a new leader emerged. This leader, known only as Shadow, quickly put them together in a large army. He empowered them with evil and hatred, while he created a giant palace to rule over his subjects. 

His army attacked suddenly, catching the rangers and their mentor off-guard. The rangers were overwhelmed by the number of evil forces, and had no choice but to abandon their battle. They slowly regrouped in a large chamber, deep within the depths of a cave. For weeks they trained, wincing as they heard the armies pounding across the land. Each day that they trained, they grew accustomed to their new powers and teammates. Soon, they began to work as one, not as separate individuals. They put aside any petty feelings they had for each other and worked together as a team. The first power ranger team. 

After weeks, they were finally ready. They were ready to work together to defeat the M'yorians. Before the battle that they knew would decide the fate of their planet, they solemnly swore they would never give in to the evil. They would continue their fight until they either defeated the evil forces or were defeated by the forces. They knew they would not all walk away from the battle. Some of them would die in their quest against evil. This was a risk they were willing to take in order to protect themselves, their planet, and most importantly of all, their people. 

As soon as they teleported to the battle site, they were immediately attacked by the M'yors. The rangers weeks of training had paid off, for they were able to get rid of many M'yors without breaking a sweat. But as the battle wore on, the rangers knew that they were severely outnumbered. 

Suddenly, in a flash of black light, Shadow appeared before all of the rangers. He never said a word to any of them, but they knew what he had come for. He had come to destroy them. He attacked viciously, giving no warning. The rangers frantically defended themselves, finding their skills were inadequate against this evil being. 

Cariona was the first to go. She had been knocked away from the others and was just beginning to struggle back up when she saw Utrabo losing ground against Shadow. She gasped as she saw Utrabo falling to the ground. Shadow raised his sword for the final blow when Cariona flew into action. Her feet seemed to never touch the ground as she pounced on Shadow, knocking him down. She never saw the dagger that ended her life. Shadow had pulled a small dagger from its holder by his ankle. With one swift move, he plunged the dagger through her uniform and directly into her heart. 

Shadow pushed her body away, smirking as Utrabo grasped his friends body in despair. Tears poured from the face of Utrabo as he said goodbye to his lifelong friend. A haze of red crossed his vision as he glared up at Shadow. He attacked Shadow in a fury, trying frantically to make him pay for what he had done to Cariona. With the same dagger that had killed Cariona, Utrabo slashed it across Shadow's chest. Blood seeped from a deep gash. 

Shadow pushed him away in anger and disgust. He turned only to be attacked by Lontel and Zermona. Though they were both accomplished fighters, they had begun to tire after their long battle. After knocking Zermona down, he finished Lontel off with a quick jerk of his neck. Lontel fell to the ground, the life seeping out of him. 

As Quention and Yelon attacked, Shadow noticed a spark inside each of them. Though they were good, there was a flit of evil waiting to burst out. He played on this flit, drawing out every part of them that he could. As he knocked them both to the ground, preparing for the final blow, he offered them a chance for life. Life with him, life in evil. 

The remaining rangers could only watch in horror as their teammates agreed to his offer. As Shadow, Quention, and Yelon began to leave, Wirolon and Karina sprang into action. Together, the two of them frantically loaded a single bow and arrow, aiming it directly at Shadow. As the evil beings began to disappear through a black vortex, the rangers fired. The arrow delivered the fate of Shadow: it pierced him directly in his heart. With his dying breath, he passed his powers upon Quention and Yelon. With that, all of the evil beings on the planet disappeared. The M'yors were gone, never to return to the planet again. 

With the evil vanquished from the planet for the time being, the four remaining rangers soberly gathered in the cave they had trained in. With Astrior's approval, the four agreed to that in order to protect the universe, they would have to split up. They also agreed that the orange and purple ranger powers would not be given again, because of what their friends had done. 

Zermona traveled far across the universe, to a scarcely inhabited planet named Edenoi. She found peace on the planet, and watched over the planet for years. She created defenders for the planet, and they helped keep peace and prosperity to the growing population. 

Wirolon traveled to the largely inhabited planet of Eltar. There he shared his technology with a select few, one of whom being the great-great-great-great-grandfather of the mighty Zordon of Eltar. It was at this planet that the rangers were first created as not only defenders of peace, but also as diplomats to other planets. 

Utrabo, because of his partiality towards the life of the sea, traveled to a planet covered in water. There he met the Aquitians, who were very excited to have a defender of his strength on the planet. He created their first power rangers, defenders who never gave up. 

Finally, Karina traveled through the galaxies for years before finding a planet to settle on. She landed on the planet of Mirinoi. Here she created a set of saber that she placed in large slabs of stones. She cast a magical spell over the sabers, making sure that they would only be used when evil was endangering the lives of the people. Over the years, she spent her time in solitude, trying to forgive herself for the teammates she had lost. She slowly disappeared, leaving only her spirit to watch over the land. 

Astrior staying on Greonia, training many teams of rangers during his time. Over the years, the people of his world slowly left, until there were only a few inhabitants left. As Astrior felt his time drawing near, he picked his finest warrior, a young girl named Dulcea, to care for the planet when he was gone. He instilled in her the wisdom of his ages, and the magic of his powers. 

Quention and Yelon wandered the universe aimlessly for centuries, not knowing what to do with themselves. In desperation, they conjured up the spirit of Shadow, who empowered them with his full evil and hatred. He lived once again, through their evil spell. He renamed himself, know now as Master Vile. He transferred many powers upon to his new servants. Though they gained his powers and wisdom, they lost the beauty and good they had once had. Quention transformed into a powerful witch, changing her name to Rita Repulsa. Yelon transformed into a powerful sorcerer, changing his name to that of Lord Zedd. 

The two of them traveled through the universe, spreading evil as they did. The forces of the M'yor slowly vanished, leaving a few but capable descendents. Suddenly, new villains appeared. The list was endless. Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Scorpius, Mutiny, Dark Spectre, Divatox, and many more appeared. New ranger teams were enlisted to battle against the forces of evil. 

Centuries passed, with new evils and rangers appearing all over the universe. Soon, they were too numerous to count. The legacy started centuries ago on the planet now know as Phaedos lived through battles and destruction. The Power Rangers were a fighting force that would never disappear. They would battle until evil was gone from its midst. They would defend their people until the end of time. 

* * * * * 

Kendrix shook herself from her thoughts as she noticed the light of day begin to face. She blinked once, surprised to find that she had spent most of the day lost in thoughts. She bit her bottom lip slightly, thinking of all of the rangers that had given up their lives in order to save their people. Through many centuries, the rangers had protected and defended the people of the universe. 

Now she had had her turn. She had defended her people from the evils of Scorpius and Trakeena. A sense of achievement swept through her as she realized all that they had accomplished. They had saved an entire planet of people, they had discovered a habitable planet away from Earth, they had destroyed the evil of Scorpius and Trakeena, and they had lived to tell about it. Even she, who had sacrificed herself for her friends, had the chance to share her experiences with later generations. 

"Kendrix!" She jumped as she heard her name echoing through the forest. She turned around in a slow circle, trying to place the source of the voice. A smile crossed her face as she saw two human clothed in red and yellow outfits, respectively, looking around for her. Kendrix smiled and waved, trying to gain their attention. 

"I'm over here guys!" she called out. Two heads jerked her way as her voice carried to them. Within an instant, her friends had appeared by her side. The male dressed in red smiled at her. 

"Where have you been all day? We've been calling your name for about an hour or so." 

"I just got lost in my thoughts, Leo." she said, shrugging. "I guess I lost track of time." 

The girl in yellow lightly punched her friend on the shoulder. "Well, don't ever lose track of time like that again. We just got you back. We don't want to lose you again." 

Kendrix smiled as she put her arms around their shoulders. "Don't worry guys. I won't be leaving until I'm ready." 

With that, the three friends slowly walked away from the small alcove, not giving it a second thought. Their voices and laughter could be heard echoing through the forest as they slowly disappeared within its depths. None of them ever saw the light flash of pink light that appeared at the place Kendrix had been sitting moments ago. A young girl, maybe a few years older than Kendrix, smiled as she listened to their disappearing voices. 

I see our legacy still lives on, she thought smiling wistfully. Our powers have been given into capable hands. These rangers, younger than we were, destroyed beings that many others had fought and died against. They do not realize how incredible that is. 

I hope that the powers live on forever. As long as evil is out there, the rangers need to defend their people. And I pray that future rangers are as capable as the ones that I have seen in action 

A genuine smile crossed her face as she felt the wind blowing lightly passed her face. It spoke to her, telling her of the peace that lived on the planet and throughout the galaxies. She opened her eyes, gazing upon her planet one last time. t is time for me to pass on. I have no more business left in any of the galaxies. I only pray that Quention and Yelon find true happiness, now that the evil has been vanquished from their souls. I hope that they forgive themselves for everything they have done, just as I forgive them. 

With that, Karina, the first pink ranger, disappeared. Now that she knew the ranger powers were in good hands, she could finally rest. Her spirit left the galaxies, going to a place where she would find eternal paradise. There she would be at peace with the rest of her deceased friends and relatives. 

At that moment, millions of miles away on the planet of Earth, two humans were jolted out of their sleep. They felt the departing of their former friend and teammate and tears slowly streamed down their faces. They felt the peace and forgiveness that she had left for them. Quention and Yelon, or Rita and Jacob Zeddon as they now called themselves, finally began to forgive themselves for the years of destruction they had caused. 

The End.


End file.
